The lost Dragon Slayer
by Destructiveflames
Summary: Natsu and Happy has found a Rosario which sends them to the yokai world. Can they find a way to get back to Fairy Tail or will they be stuck here forever.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hey guys now I know I had deleted this story if you've read it before but I just wanted to fix my mistakes and make it longer. I know I could've just edit it but I didn't. But enough of that let's get on with the story.**_

_**Oh and do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire.**_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was very unhappy right now. Why he went with Happy to go fishing but they had been here for almost an hour. If anyone knew Natsu Dragneel they would know that he the most impatient guy you would ever meet. Natsu had enough "I had enough of this. I'm going to jump in there and catch a big one" Natsu roared. Happy suddenly got worried "Wait you're gonna scare the fish away" Happy said but to late as the fire dragon slayer had already jumped in.

Natsu swam through the river and saw a fish that was easily over 15 times bigger than him. Natsu smiled happily at this and chased after it. However as soon as he went near it the fish reacted and tried to attack Natsu with tail it missed but the pressure from the attack had forced Natsu out of the water and into the air.

"So you wanna play it rough huh. Alright then let's go" He then engulfed himself in his flame and charged toward the fish. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**" Natsu roared as he smashed the fish with his head scorching the fish. "Alright I caught the biggest fish ever" he shouted excitedly.

"Yay Natsu lets eat I'm starving" Happy said with his stomach growling. Natsu burn't his share of the fish and ate it while Happy eat it raw. During the meal Natsu bit on something hard and he spit it out. "What the hell is that thing" he said pointing at the thing he had spit out.

Natsu had spit out a Rosario which was pure platinum with a ruby on the middle which had some sort of magic circle inside it and seemed to be spinning around. "Whoa its pretty" Happy said with stars in his eyes. "Bet if we sold it we would get a lot of money to buy food" Natsu said.

Natsu reached out for the Rosario but suddenly the two of them were surrounded by magic circles. "What going on" Natsu said trying to get him and Happy out of there but the made no progress as both of them fell unconscious.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up" Natsu slowly opened his eyes and saw two beautiful green eyes looking at him worryingly. Natsu stood up and looked at the person who had woken him up. The first thing he noticed was pink hair. "Whoa you have the same hair colour as me how did you get such an awesome hair colour, did you dye it?" Natsu asked energetically.

"It's my natural hair colour" answered the pink haired girl. "Well nice to meet ya my name's Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said introducing himself. " Ah I see my name's Moka Akashiya" Moka said politely. " By the way have you seen a blue flying cat cause I don't see him anywhere".

Before she could say anything Natsu was tackled by Happy but wasn't strong enough to push him to the ground. "Natsu where were you I was so scared" Happy said with anime tears in his eyes. "Sorry but I was found by my new friend here" Natsu said looking at Moka. 'Friend' Moka thought in her head. Happy looked at her and decided to introduce himself "Hi there my name's Happy nice meet you". "My name's Moka Akashiya nice to meet you too Happy" Moka said politely.

"Um" Moka said quietly. "Huh is there something you want to say Moka" Natsu said to her. "Did you mean it when you said I was your friend" Moka said hopefully she might have made a friend". Natsu looked at her and finally said "Of course we are" She was really glad to hear this that she tackled Natsu to the ground and hugged him and said "Oh I'm so glad I already have a friend before school".

Natsu pulled out of her grip and asked "How did you find me anyway?" "I don't know you just appeared out of nowhere and crashed into you. I can't believe you're not injured in the slightest" she said happy that her friend was not injured. "Well to be honest I am kinda bleeding in my hand" Natsu said showing her the injury. "Oh I so sorry" she said as she got out a handkerchief and went to wipe it away but she smelled a delicious scent and went near Natsu and said "I'm sorry but I'm a vampire"

She grabbed him and bit him in the neck and drank his blood. She stopped drinking in about a minute or so until letting him go. Natsu was shoked by this and asked her "You just sucked my blood" "Like I said I'm a vampire" answered Moka. "Natsu do you… hate vampires?" Moka asked with sadness in her voice.

Natsu was a bit pissed off by what she said and said "What do you mean how could I hate my friend. I would never hate my friend no matter what they are" Moka was really happy hearing this and teared up a bit. This was the kind of friend she wanted someone that wouldn't judge her just cause she was a vampire.

"Oh thank you so much Natsu I'm so lucky to have a friend like you" Moka said wiping the tears in her eyes.

Happy who was ignored for the whole conversation asked to Moka "Where are we I've never seen or heard of a place like this" "You are in Yokai academy. Well we're near Yokai academy" Natsu then asked "Yokai academy. Is it a guild" "No it's a school for monster" Moka answered him.

"School, I never went to a school in my life. Though it does sound cool. I'll join you" Natsu said ready to find out what school was like" Moka took this as a joke after all who hasn't gone to school and said "Well we should get going now or we'll be late. See you at school" and with she ran off to school.

Natsu stood there for a moment until Moka was out of sight and then shouted "WAIT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SCHOOL IS. Happy let's go find where this school is shall we buddy" "Aye" replied Happy. Then they walked around and finally found a house. "Whoa that's a big house Happy" Natsu said in awe. "I think that's a school since everyone's wearing the same thing Moka was"

"Only one way to find out let's go happy" Natsu said excitedly as they head toward the school.

* * *

_**Finally that's over. Now I know what other Author's feel like. Please tell me how I could make my story better it would really help.**_


End file.
